


One Rainy Morning

by Dylawa



Series: Dylawa's Commissions [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mud, Rain, Slice of Life, Teasing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylawa/pseuds/Dylawa
Summary: A commission by dearLesbiansportsanimeon Tumblr! Thank you so much!Sam spends a rainy, thunderstormy morning with his boyfriend, Lux, and makes a rather odd discovery about his farmer.





	One Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in what you see here? Also check out [this post](https://twitter.com/dylawa/status/1123690039383339012) on my Twitter!

It wasn’t typically common of Sam to wake up any earlier than nine, and even that was early for him, but ever since Lux has come into his life, a few changes to his sleep schedule meant hardly a thing. So, at six thirty, thanks to a clap of thunder waking him, he was running through the early morning rain to the farm to the northwest of Stardew Valley, eager to start the day with a friendly, beautiful face. The evening spent with his family had been nice, especially since his dad had returned from the military, but sleeping in his bed without his boyfriend had been admittedly difficult. Now, all he wanted was to enjoy a quiet morning and a good breakfast with the man he loved.

As the worn and paved roads gave way to mud and rocks, Sam found himself floundering through farmland, shoes sticking uncomfortably to the ground and impeding his progress, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Not when he had one of Lux’s hoodies to keep him shielded from most of the rain. It wasn’t the best makeshift umbrella, but it was serving its purpose, and Lux would forgive him.

Sam finally arrived to the front steps of the farm, and he made sure to stomp his shoes-- a habit forced upon him by his mother-- clear of mud and debris before throwing open the door to get out of the rain. At the same instant, thunder rattled across the land, exaggerating his entrance and throwing light across the kitchen Lux sat within. Said man jolted in his seat, and let loose a tiny yelp of surprise at the sudden arrival of his boyfriend, cinnamon eyes wide.

“Ah, whoops?” Sam laughed, chest and cheeks warm at such an adorable sight. “Sorry, baby. It’s pouring out there; didn’t mean to scare you by attacking your door.”

“No, no no, it wasn’t you,” Lux quickly assured him, assuming his ever reassuring smile. “You’re chill, just earlier than I was expecting. Come on in; I’m just finishing up breakfast. There’s another omelette in the oven for you.”

“Aw, sweet!” Sam finally shut the door behind him, kicking off his shoes in the entryway before joining Lux in the kitchen officially. “You don’t make omelettes a lot.”

“I figured a hearty breakfast would be a good way to start off today. The rabbits are going to need a lot of attention; I’ve been so busy in the mines for Clint, I haven’t really had good one-on-one time with them.”

“They’ll appreciate that,” Sam agrees. He sits down at the table across from Lux, digging in to his food happily. “I think you love your rabbits more than Shane loves chickens, and that’s saying something. I can’t get him to stop talking about his chickens on Marnie’s farm if I bring them up at work.”

Lux laughs and instinctively brushes some of his bleached hair behind his ear while blinking demurely, knowing full well about Shane’s adoration of his chickens. “He’s so valid though. I love my chickens too. Even when they peck at my ankles, little shits.”

The two share a laugh together, but Lux’s is cut off short at a flash of lightning from the front window, and then he flinches again as the responding thunder rattles the walls. Sam furrows his brow and turns to look out the window behind him, before looking back to Lux.

“What, it’s just a little thunder. Thunder never hurt anybody.”

“Uh, well.. I mean, sure, not  _ thunder _ .” Lux shrugged, but his gaze was focused on the remains of egg on his cleaned plate. Sam stared at him for a moment, before barking out a laugh.

“Nice, good one. You go in those dangerous mines all the time and you’re telling me a little thunderstorm’s your Achilles’ Heel? That’s too classic!” He chuckled at the silliness of the idea. Lux, however, though he was still smiling a little, had furrowed his brow.

“... wait. You’re serious?”

Lux’s smile finally fell. He picked up his plate and headed towards the sink to clear it off, all while shrugging. “Yeah, but I guess I get it. You’d think a guy that can face death in the face every other day hundreds of feet underground would have an easier time with something far away. But it’s like… I don’t know. Astraphobia feels like being in a war zone. The fear of thunderstorms, I mean. With monsters, they’re right there, and they aren’t so big they shake the ground. But with thunder, I feel like the world’s ripping apart right under my feet, and there isn’t anything I can do to stop that. I can handle needles. I can handle monsters, or heights, or public speaking. But thunderstorms, heh. God forbid; that’s something I can’t control.”

He turned off the water at the sink, shaking his hands a bit before drying them off with a rag. Sam watched him, the gears still turning in his head. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “That’s weird.”

Immediately, Sam regretted the words once they were out of his mouth; Lux’s shoulders immediately tensed, before he rolled them elegantly, and whirled around with all the grace of his modeling training. He grinned, but it was tense, as if he’d shifted the movement from his shoulders to his mouth.

“I know,” he chuckled. “It’s fine; not everything about me is going to be perfect.”

As he walked past Sam, who was frozen in place in humiliation, he patted his shoulders, before pecking him on the head and grabbing his coat, and a hat to keep the rain off of his glasses. Sam only managed to will his body to cooperate to watch just in time as Lux closed the door to the cabin behind him.

“Shit,” Sam cursed, jumping up quickly and forgetting entirely about his half-eaten omelette. He bolted to the window, watching Lux descend the stairs and head across the muddy ground towards the crops, some of which were ready for harvesting.

This was  _ not  _ the way he was going to let this morning start.

Sam bolted from the window and into the bedroom, knowing that he had seen something he needed in Lux’s closet…

 

* * *

 

“ _ Hey! _ ”

Lux blinked down at the dirt his hands were in, and then suddenly, the pelting of rain on his back came to a stop. A shadow loomed over him, and he angled his head to the side to find a pair of bright yellow rainboots--  _ his  _ rainboots-- planted firmly in the ground. He followed the legs up to their owner, a very sheepish looking Sam holding an umbrella. He rubbed at his red cheeks with his free hand and sighed.

“I should know better,” he started. “My dad’s in the military and all. About being afraid of thunder. You know, I just surround myself with sound. Skateboarding, playing my guitar, or being in the band with Sebastian and Abigail. It didn’t cross my mind thunder could really be scary, and it should have. And, well… I’m sorry.”

Lux had moved so that he was perched on the balls of his feet, elbows resting on his knees. He glanced up and down at his boyfriend, before smiling warmly, despite the cold rain.

“How do those boots feel on you?” he questioned.

Sam hesitated to respond.

“... big.”

Lux beamed and snickered. When he went to stand, he hit his head on top of the umbrella, due to Sam being shorter than he. The two fumbled with their respective heights-- Sam with his arm holding the umbrella, and Lux finding a decent height for his head, though he froze as another crack of thunder washed over them.

Sam didn’t even blink. “So what would you say you’ve grown the most of this season?”

Lux closed his eyes, and inhaled slowly, before taking his boyfriend’s hand and walking him through the garden. Sam rested his head against Lux’s arm, keeping him close and under the protection of their now shared umbrella.

“Well, potatoes are cheap and sell well-- you can use them in just about anything, but cauliflower sells best…”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: <https://dylawa.tumblr.com/>  
> Lesbiansportsanime: <https://lesbiansportsanime.tumblr.com/>


End file.
